Small price to pay
by Aroudami
Summary: What happens when Alec appears at Magnus's door dying and Magnus isnt able to save him. Who comes to the rescue but at what cost will Magnus have to pay? Will he take it or let Alec die?


Alec was dressed as he normally was- in all black shadowhunter gear. The material on his left shoulder had been ripped off and blood dripped from the claw wounds present. His stance wobbled. He had managed to do an iratze to heal everything else before Jace had shown up.

It had in all terms been a disaster and one that might have killed him instantly if his back up hadn't arrived when it had. Instead of the one measly demon he was dispatched to clean up, an unexpected horde of thirty had appeared. He just couldn't keep up. It had resulted in a mangled Alec.

Though his clothes were shredded and covered in his blood and burns covered his bare skin from the demon ichor, the only thing that hadn't healed was the damn claw wound. He groaned, he could feel the poison seeping into his veins as he staggered forward to Magnuses front door. The glamour shimmied around him, dispersing as his strenght disappeared. He swallowed heavily, his vision seemed to blur as he pushed the call button.

He heard it buzz and cackle and then a voice came on. " Bane here. If you're in need of love potion please leave." He sounded bored.

Alec smiled. The sarcastic tone of his boyfriend always made him smile. His hand slid from the speaker and he swayed, finding it hard to stand. " Magnus" his voice was weak, it sounded like a whisper. His eyes were shutting on him. He could feel his legs give out and he felt himself falling.

He never reached the ground though as a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. Magnus held him firmly to his chest, golden cat eyes filled with worry and concern. " Alec?" He called out.

The boy didnt reply, he had gone limp in his arms. His hair plastered to his face as sweat covered his brown.

All of Magnus's energy seemed to leave him at once and his expression turned to fear. His eyes analysed his limp boyfriend, chewing his bottom lip. The burns were minor, it looked to him like a horribly drawn iratze had taken care of most of his injuries. But that one wound- to his surprise seemed to be bubbling over. That was his concern. There was no time to move the dying boy and so he kneeled in front of his door, laying the boy on his lap.

His fingertips sparkled as he spread them, electric blue colouring them as he pressed his hands firmly to Alec's shoulder. He drew one back, grunting at the effort of removing the poison from his blood stream. It would wear him out but by the angel ( as Alec often said) he couldn't loose Alec yet.

Alec groaned, his eyebrows scrunching up in pain. He curled in on Magnus's lap. " Magnus" He moaned, at the moment he was more comatose then asleep.

" Im here Alec" The warlock uttered, if only Alec could see the terror covering his face. He grunted again, muttering under his breath. He was casting a spell, his hands moved delicately over Alec's body and his vision blurred. Tears were gathering in the warlocks eyes. His frustration rose.

Throwing a hand up in the air sent blue sparks crashing to the ceiling. He jumped, vaguely recognising that he had just destroyed the front light. " don't leave me Alec" He begged, drawing a hand across his brow.

Alec seemed to get worse, he was sweating profusely, his heart seemed to be slowing. His breath was coming out in rattles.

" why isn't it working" Magnus hissed, voice cracking. He dug his nails deep into the wound hoping to draw out the poison. It took him moments before he realised it wasn't working. It was already out. His hands dropped to his side and he bit his lip.

He had failed. He could feel the life seeping from his boyfriend. " please...dotn leave me" his voice was broken, his spiky hair falling limp and his eyes glowered sadly. A single tear escaped, making its way down the warlocks face.

" it's not suppose to end like this..." He swallowed thickly, his throat tight. He was out of options.

Alec moaned, pain scrunching his features, his hand twitching.

Magnus knew what that meant, he reached over and clung to that hand, watching the life seep from Alec. He cradled his head, running his hand through the boys soaked and mattered hair.

Alec's breath hitched in his throat, the pain overwhelming and the soft tingle of Magnus's magic had stopped. He was dying. He struggled to open his eyes, forcing the heavy lids apart. His eyes were unfocused. " k-kiss me" he wanted his last memory, last moment to be wrapped in his warlocks arms.

Magnus started at the request and with a miserable half-smile he nodded. He bent his head, giving him his kiss. He felt when the boys breath stopped, when he passed and yet he kept his lips firmly pressed to his. The tears wouldn't stop, the glitter and mascara running. " after everything you can't leave me..." His shoulders shook with heavy sobs.

They had fought. They always fought over his immortality, that was the last thing he had said to Alec. It wasn't even an ' I love you' it couldn't end.

A glimmer appeared and through an open portal came the Seelie Queen.

" I've always wanted to take away your immortality" She purred.

" Go away" Magnus whispered, his voice thick. He raised a hand, a simple spell flying to the queen.

" I could bring him back " She laughed, deflecting the spell with ease.

That made Magnus raise his head. " At what cost?" He was not ashamed of his tear stained face. He was only concerned about Alec and what it would do to him.

" None that concerns him...only..." She paused for effect.

" Go on" Magnus replied coldly. He knew the Queen was enjoying this.

She watched him. " Your powers and immortality. You will be but a mundane and you will die like one"

Magnus sucked in a breath, dread washing through him. He didnt have to think though. He gave a nod. " Do it"

The queen looked pleased- beyond pleased. " very well" she swiped her hand.

Magnus could feel the faerie magic casting through him, bringing life into the boy and stealing away his own. A small price to pay to have his other half with him.

He gave a gasp as he felt Alec stir. " Alec? Alec?" He whispered desperately. He briefly looked up, the queen was gone.

He tried to snap his figures to retrieve a blanket and cursed. He stared blindly at his powerless fingers.

" M-Magnus?"

Magnus turned his head. It was worth it. " yes?" He couldn't keep the sorrow out of his voice.

Alec opened his beautiful blue eyes and stared directly at him. " I died..."

Magnus cringed but nodded.

" How...?"

Magnus swallowed. " I made a deal..."

Alec sucked in a breath, ready to demand with who when Magnus held up his hand.

" The Seelie Queen" he looked directly at Alec. " a small price to pay to have you."

Alec frowned but he reached up,noting the tear streaks. " I'm so sorry"

Magnus shook his head, another tear making its way down.

This time Alec used his thumb to rub it away, keeping his had on Magnus's cheek. " what was the deal..?"

Magnus shut his eyes and leaned into Alecs palm. " my immortality..."

Alec gasped.

" and my powers...I'm no longer your warlock ALexander"

Alec didnt care, he didnt care if the guy was a mundane with extremely sexy cat eyes he didnt care about any of it. He just wanted to hold Magnus forever. " I'm so sorry" he repeated.

" don't be..." Magnus turned his head and pressed a kiss to the boys palm. " will you still have me?" He had been itching to grab on and cling to Alec but had refrained, in fear that he would no longer be wanted.

Alec looked at him as If he was stupid. " always. Always always."

Magnus leaned forward, engulfing him in his arms he clung to him, holding him extremely close. His heart swelling. "Aku cinta kamu..." He whispered.

Alec shivered. " what does that mean?"

Magnus smiled against him. " it means I love you and it changes everything."

He drew him into a kiss, savouring this moment for it was the end and the beginning all at once.

" aku cinta kamu"


End file.
